Ashina Clan
Overview The Ashina clan is a small, Japanese-themed clan. History The Ashina clan was founded by lilman0402. At some point during its existence, it became allied with the Advanced Tactical Team and later became a member state of the Confederation. On September 2nd, the Ashina clan had begun discussing an alliance with the Axis Alliance after rejecting any relations at first. Soon, on the 9th, Emperor lilman0402 declared the clan he founded to be an official Axis state. Due to this, the Ashina Clan was revoked of its Confederation member status. Beginning on the 31st of August, 2019, Emperor lilman0402 had began discussin deals with superpierre59 after the latter was told by samc2004 that, despite the alliance once held by the two, lilman0402 was nothing like LBP_Savior-_-. This resulted in a deal of armaments and information being made and Ashina being a client of SP-59 Industries. Demographics Population Within the Ashina clan's lifetime, at the time of writing, changes in its population have been slow and minimal. Language The Ashina clan's main language is English. Government The government of Ashina Clan is supposedly modeled after that of the monarchy of traditional Japan, a shogunate. It maintains the following ranks,Ashina Clan Info Chip * Merchant * Craftsman * Imperial Ensemble * Gonin Gumi * Machi-Bugyo * Samurai * Gaikoku Bugyo * Daimyo * Metsuke * Shogun * Court Nobility * Emperor The Ashina clan's membership is divided into states called han, which are controlled by Daimyo with some level of autonomy, each equipped with its own military and police force, along with state-specific rules. Metsuke are employed to discover and investigate instances of corruption. Gaikoku Bugyo are commissioners who oversee trade and foreign relations, even with over han. The only exception is that only Daimyo can oversee the realations between their own state and others. Machi-Bugyo are Hatamoto Samurai appointed by their Daimyo to be a governor of the Daimyo's han. Gonin Gumi are each Daimyo's police force, made to find those that break the rules. The Shogun is the commander of the entire military, and holds power over Daimyo if they get out of order. Court Nobility is the nominal ruling court, they have say in larger matters than the Shogun, but still need the Emperor's approval. The Emperor is the head of the clan, having been selected by the previous Emperor, voted in by members of Ashina, or the previous Daimyo of a state that conquered the competition in a scrabble. Rules Ashina Clan established the following rules, # "Each Emperor must chosesic a member to become the next once said Emperor retires." # If a member wishes to be promoted, they must be approved by the Emperor. Foreign Relations and Military Ashina Clan is allied with the Advanced Tactical Team and is an official state of the Axis Alliance of Powers. It was formerly a member state of the Confederation before becoming a member state of the Axis Alliance. They currently are independent due to the fall of the illegitimate Axis.LBP_Savior-_-'s resignation (his LBP profile) Ashina's military is divided by its Daimyo, but the Shogun and Emperor can command and mobilize the Samurai regardless of the Daimyo. The Emperor has their own force of Samurai, to protect the shogunate in case of rebellion. On August 3st, 2019, meetings were made between the Emperor and superpierre59, formulating deals that benefitted the military of Ashina greatly by arming them with weaponry that was before unavailable and making Ashina a client of SP-59 Industries. Culture and Style The creative style of the Ashina clan is that of a traditional Japanese style. Infrastructure The Ashina clan prefers to hold meetings in private, but decisions made during these meetings will be announced publicly. References Category:Active clans